Bumblebee and his goldfish
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: Bumblebee likes his pet is fish.But he becomes obsessed until forgot his task.One day...


**Bumblebee and his goldfish  
by VeekaIzhanez**

**Hi, VeekaIzhanez is here! I wanna to tell you a story that I am Transformers fan. This is my first story. What ever, enjoy!!!**

* * *

In a good day in Autobot headquarters

Bumblebee looked at his aquarium...that's a goldfish swam around.

"Come on, little fish,"

_(Plup! plup! Plup!- fish talking-okey)_

"You're so cute and adoreable.. Can you be my friend?"

Suddenly...

"Bumblebee, hurry up! We have a task to do!" Optimus Prime screamed.

"Hold on, boss bot. I have somethin' to do,"

Then, he stared at the fish and mumbled.

"Hey, looked at my bossbot. He's always to rescue anything that he need to rescue for. But. .... does he have anything that he can do? I thought you like that words, is that true?"

_(Plup! plup! plup!- fish talking- I don't know)_

* * *

One day,Bumblebee went to the pet shop to buy some fish pellets and oxygen ... then he bought one of it then he leaved the place and return to the base as loves that fish. After he was around at the center of the city to the headquarter... he returned home and...

"Okey, I get some food for you..."

Bumblebee shocked that his fish is missing.

"My fish? My fish?"

So,he walked around to find his his room until the outside of the base but unfortunately his pal's gone at all.... ...

"Hey,who's get my fish? It doesn't have legs to jump,"

At the same time...

"Hey, where the smoke spreadin' is?"

Fastly Bumblebee walked towards the scene to know what the smoke looked curious.

When he arrived at living room..

"Hey, Bumblebee!" said Sari.

"What.. Sari..." Bumblebee gasped.

"Err... Bumblebee.. does you find this?"

"What do you hold on?"

* * *

"Hey, give that back to me!" the bee screamed.

"No! That's my fish! My fish!" the Autogirl screamed.

Bumblebee and Sari quarreled each other about the fish that eaten.

"Now.. give me ..." Bumblebee feel frusted. "That fish!" He grabbed the fish, it comes only in bones.

"Bumblebee, is that your fish?" asked Sari.

"NOOO!!!!" Bumblebee screamin' loudly and...

"Hey,what the noise is?" Optimus Prime, Prowl and Ratchet rushed out at living room.

At the same time, Bulkhead walked out slowly from his room.

"Who's that any creatures makes sounds like that?" asked the bulky.

Bumblebee cried become loud. "My fish was eaten by Sari!"

"Bumblebee,I'm sorry.I doesn't mean to.." said Sari.

"Enough! Now you ate my friend! After this, I wanna to eat yours!" the bee screamed her.

"I think he's obsessed.." Ratchet whispered to Prowl.

"Bumblebee, stay calm. What was actually happen?" Optimus Prime asked Bumblebee slowly.

"Actually, I wanna to give my fish some pellets, then when I returned home, I found my fish's gone, I looked it in everyplace until I smelt a smoke spreaded over me and I found.. my fish... Sari ate it!" screamed Bumlbebee.

"Once again I'm sorry," said Sari.

"I'll never forgiving you as you cannot bring my fish back," screamed the bee.

"Bumblebee, that's a something to tell you, since you started to keep that fish, You become, uh, addicted until our task postponed," Optimus Prime explained.

"I wanna my fish back!"

"Prime, that's some tips to some bots who does obsessed with unimportant thing," Ratchet said to Autobot leader, silently.

"Hey...what are you say about?" screamed the bee.

"Did you say...obsessed?" asked Optimus Prime.

Bumblebee becomed nervous.

* * *

That night...

"Let me out!Let me out!" Bumblebee screamed many times to beg his friend to release him from empty big bootle.

"You cannot get out from that bottle until you realize that what you're done," Ratchet said.

"Sari,help me..." begged the bee.

"I cannot help you this as you'll never forgive me..." Sari feels frusted.

"Please, Sari. I'll forgive you... Please ask bossbot to let me out.."

"Excuse me..." Sari walked toward her room and locked the door.

"Somebody help and release me..." screamed the bee.

"I'll save you!" Bulkhead put up his hands to break that bottle but...

"Wait!!" Optimus Prime stopped Bulkhead.

"But why? He's innocence,"Bulkhead explained.

"Innocence? Kept the pet until forgot his task, you say innocence?" asked Optimus Prime.

"I'll guess Prime's should punish Bumblebee like that, if don't, he never regret it..." Prowl gave his opinion then walked toward his room.

"Now, we have some task to Bumblebee alone here," said Optimus Prime.

"But..." said Bulkhead.

"No excuses, Bulkhead,"

At last, all Autobot (except Bumblebee) leaved out from the headquarter...

* * *

At 12.00 midnight ... everything is silent.... Bumblebee is still in that bottle....

"Sob....sob.... You're so cruel.... sob.... sob...."

"Let me out! Let me out!"

"Sari, please forgive me.... I realized.... I was wrong, I kept the fish until I forgot of my task!!!"

"Hey, does someone who want to escape me?"

The End.

Moral value:Don't too obsessed with someone/something or....you'll be like Bumblebee or worst than that!

**A/N: This story is really bad, right?**


End file.
